3 words
by MickeyMouseR5AA
Summary: You'll have to read to find out! *One shot*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here's a one shot I've had in my notebooks, so I thought I might share with you. This story is called **_**3 words. **_**Enjoy!**

**I definitely don't own Austin and Ally, or if I did, they wouldn't have broken up.**

"Hey Austin, what are you up to?" I asked while leaning over the counter at sonic boom.

"Nothing much, you?" Austin asked me.

"Nothing much just writing a song, I think." I stated while frowning upon the lyrics.

"Oooooo! Can I take a look?! Pretty Please, with a cherry on top!" Austin begged while pulling his oh-so adorable-but-can't-resist-puppy-dog-eyes.

Yeah Yeah Yeah, you probably already knew that I was in love with my best friend. Anyways as I handed him my very important (VERY IMPORTANT!) book, a customer had come in. Before I went to help the customer who was walking around aimlessly, I started on telling my threat to Austin.

"Now Austin-

"Yea, I know the consequences will be much more humiliating than the first time." He interrupted, while reciting each word by heart, and giving me a look.

"Correct." I exclaimed before walking to the customer.

**Austin…**

As I was looking through the song she was writing for me, I noticed something. The song seemed different. Almost mysterious in a way. I looked up at the top, to see what she titled the song.

_3 Words_

I started reading the song again.

_1 words 2 words 3 words_

_That's all I want to hear_

_Just 3 words is all_

_3 little words I need to hear._

**(Sorry for the song sounding like a poem)**

"Hmm, all she has is the chorus?" I asked out loud.

"Um, yeah. As of right now anyways. I can't seem to think of anything else." Ally answered while walking behind the counter.

"Well… how about we turn this into a game?!" I asked

"Um? How?" She asked, biting her lip, and cocking her head to the side. She looked so adorable, the way she furrowed her eyebrows and-

OK Austin you need to get a hold of yourself! You can't talk about your best friend that way! Also you might want to answer her question before she starts to question you.

"How about I think of a 3 word phrase and you can see if it works in the song." I answered

"Hm…alright I guess."

"So what about PANCAKES AND SYRUP!" I asked

"Um, no. This isn't about pancakes."

"Oh right…well then what about Best Friends Forever!" I asked

"Nah… the meaning I don't think is deep enough." She answered.

"Well then what about Me and You forever?"

"Austin, that's 4 words."

"Oh… I'll get back to you on that phrase then." I said as I ran out of the store towards my home. I was on a mission to look up 3 word phrases. I mean that won't be that hard right?

Wrong…

Most of the 3 word phrases were about love, but boyfriend and girlfriend love. Such as

_-Baby you're mine._

_-My other half._

_-My only one._

_-One for me._

_-You're my life._

Etc. But the most popular phrase was…

_I love you._

I mean yes they had about one or two best friend phrases, but they were Best Friends Forever or Best Friend Fridays. Don't ask me about that one. Anyways… what phrase would work? Well maybe if I hang out with Ally maybe a phrase would come to me. As I started walking back towards Sonic Boom. I noticed a couple walking my way, holding hands. They were both blushing and smiling. I couldn't help that was me and a certain brunette. Wait What?! I couldn't believe that came to mind! As I walked around a park looking for a bench to sit and sort out my feelings, I noticed couples everywhere. And again I was wishing that was me and that brunette.

I finally found a bench and sat down.

Could I like Ally, as more than a best friend. Of course not, right? Well then what did the song really mean? I quickly made my way to the sonic boom. I quickly ran in and shouted for the whole world to hear.

"Ally Marie Dawson…I've figured it out! I love you." People who were in the store turned to see what was happening, but of course I only saw Ally. We stared at each other until Ally spoke up.

"I knew you would figure it out."

**Hey everyone again. I hope you found enjoyment in it, because I have to admit I don't care for it. Maybe you liked it, If you didn't tell me, If you did tell me. Thank you for reading and PLEASE Review! Thank you.**


	2. Explanation

**Hey Hey Hey, everyone! How are you all? Well after reading one review I realized that I forgot to explain what Austin was supposed to figure out. So here is what happened.**

**Ally wrote that chorus basically as a clue as to what she wanted to hear him say to her.**

**She knew that the most popular phrase would be I love you. Anyways as he thought more about which phrase would work, the I love you would keep coming to mind. **

**So then in the end he figured out that he did indeed love her.**

**So that's basically what it's about.**


End file.
